dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Hye Sung
Perfil thumb|250px|Hye Sung *'Nombre: '신혜성 / Shin Hye Sung *'Nombre real: '정필교 / Jung Pil Gyo * Nombre americano: 'Steve Jung *'Apodo: 'El Príncipe de las baladas *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo y Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal Chino: Cabra *'Estatura: '''179 cm *'Peso: '65 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Agencia:' **Live Works Company **Shinhwa Company Biografia Su nombre coreano "Hye Sung" significa cometa. Su nombre en inglés es Steve Jung. Hizo el casting en Estados Unidos a través de Brothers Entertainment y se convirtió en el primer miembro en formar parte del grupo. Shin Hyesung se trasladó a los EE.UU. cuando estaba en su tercer año de escuela secundaria en Corea y pasó sus años de escuela secundaria allí. En la escuela secundaria, le gustaba practicar deportes como el fútbol, sobre todo el baloncesto. A pesar de que disfrutaba cantando desde que era un niño, él nunca soñaba con ser cantante. Cuando estaba en los EE.UU., entró en un concurso de canto en un festival coreano de Los Ángeles. Hyesung lanzó su primer álbum en solitario titulado "오월지련" (Amor de mayo, 五月之恋) en 2005. Este álbum fue número uno en el HMV a pre-ordenar en las listas de ventas en Japón, en febrero de 2005, con 180.000 copias vendidas. Hyesung lanzó su segundo álbum, titulado The Beginning, (El principio) el 8 de agosto de 2007. Su canción, "First Person", fue número 1 en el Kpop'' Top 10 de las listas.'' Su álbum vendió 30.000 copias cuando se acababa de publicar el 8 de agosto de 2007 y 50.000 ejemplares vendidos en sólo siete días. Discografía Corea Álbum 'Mini Álbum' 'Special Álbum' 'Live Álbum' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Programas de TV * X-File (2001) * Shinhwa BabySitting (2001) * Amazing Challenge "Game Show" (2002) * A Funny One (2003) * Shinhwa Star Go Go! (2003) * Shinhwa Orange House (2003) * X-Man(2003) * Sunday Night Kendo (2004) * Happy Together (KBS2, 2004) * Love letter (MBC, 2005) * Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) * Heroine 6 (KBS2, 2006) * Infinity Challenge - Quiz Challenge con Shinhwa (MBC, 2006) * Radio Star (MBC, 2007) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) * Family Outing (2008) Ep 15-16 * Radio Star (MBC, 2009) * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2012) ep 20 * Shinhwa broadcast (JTBC, 2012-2014) * You & I(SBS, 2012) ep 7 * Star Date (KBS, 2012) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012) * Guerilla (2012) * MUST (2012) * God of victory (2012) * Radio Star (MBC, 2012) * Win Win "WW" (KBS2, 2012) * Mnet Wide (Mnet, 2012) * Immortal SongImmortal Song 22 (KBS2, 2012) Ep 78 * Mnet Open Studio (Mnet, 2013) * Real Talk Show (KBS, 2013) * Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) * Saturday Nigth Live "SNL" (TVN, 2013) * Radio Star (MBC, 2013) * Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) * Cool Kiz On The Block(KBS2, 2013) * Talk Showa TAXI (TVN, 2013) * People Inside (2013) ep 353-354 * Running Man(SBS, 2013) ep 160-161 * Barefooted Friends (SBS, 2013) ep 27 * Witch Hunt (JTBC, 2014) * Immortal SongImmortal Song 22 (KBS2, 2014) * EXO 90:2014(2014) ep 3 * Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 236 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) * Yoo Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015) * Super Idol (MBC, 2015) * Same Bed, Different Dreams (SBS, 2016) * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) * BOYS 24 (Mnet, 2016) * Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2017) ep 335 *City Fishermen (Channel A, 2018) ep 35-36 *Idol Room (jTBC, 2018) ep 2 Películas *Emergency Act 19 (2002) OST * 2014: Like A Child - OST Discovery Of Love * 2011: Like Bitterness Like Admiration - OST The Princess' Man * 2010: '''Timeless Memory - OTS A Better Tomorrow * '''2009: You're beautiful - OST The man who can´t get married *'2008:' Words Said by the Eyes - OTS Gourmet * 2007: 'You are the wind - OST Bad Love *'2006: Day by Day - OST Alone in Love *'2006:' Ocean Blue -OST Let's go to the beach (ft. Lee MinWoo) * 2005: Don't You Know - OST Super Rookie * 2005: I Promise - OTS The 101st Proposal Colaboraciones *Shin Hye Sung ft Dear Cloud - 그대라서 (2014) *Shin Hye Sung ft Vanilla Acoustic - 첫사람 (The First Person) (2014) *Shin Hye Sung ft Ock Joo Hyun - 사랑...후에 (2014) *Shin Hye Sung ft Snacky Chan - EX-MIND (2014) * Shin Hye Sung ft Lim Chang Jung - Doll (2014) * Shin Hye Sung ft Lyn - Buen Camino (2014) * Color Project Purple - "Purple Rain" a second special project album that highlights meeting between songwriters and singers (Julio 7, 2008) * I Love Asia Project - "Smile Again" various artists (Julio, 2007) * Social Enterprise logo song - "Beautiful Social Enterprise" (Julio 1, 2007) * Shin Hye Sung & Lyn Said... She Said... - "It's You" (Feb 27, 2008) * Jo Young Soo "all star" album LOVER (Enero 2007) *Kim Dong Wan - "Remaining Person (남은 사람)" Duet with Shin Hye Sung (Julio 5, 2007) * 사랑...후에 (Love…..after ) (신혜성, Lyn(린)) (Track No. 1.) *SunMin thX HyeSung - 선민 Thanx 혜성 (31-Agosto-2006) * Shin Hye Sung - Keep Holding U (With Sun Min) *Shin Hye Sung Kim Hyun Sung Power Single (#1 Ru Tto Haru) (11-Mayo-2006) *Michael Learns To Rock Ft. Shin Hye Sung: "Take Me To Your Heart" (from Greatest Hits Album All the Best Korean Ver., April 2005) *Lee Soo Young - (#8 Ibyeoriyagi (feat. Lee Ji Hoon)) (13-Enero-2005) * 통일염원 Special Album '사랑 (Love) - '그날이 오면' (Hyesung, Minwoo, Dongwan) (Dic 24, 2004) * Jang Nara - '나의 이야기'-연인 (Jang Nara with Hyesung) (diciembre 20, 2004) * Shin Hye-sung - Take Me To Your Heart (Abril 23, 2004) * Lee Ji Hoon 이지훈 ('Trinity’) track 01. 이별이야기 (Hyesung, Lee JiHoon & Lee SoYoung) (Abril 19, 2004) * The Gift (1st Gift) -나를 받으옵소서 (Dic 12, 2001) * DJ철의 Cross Over Vol.1 - Shining Good – Dog life (빛좋은 개살구) - Hyesung, Rap Eric, HuInChang (Oct 14, 2001) *Lee Ji Hoon 이지훈 4.5집 Special With...(LeeJi Hoon 4.5 jib) – 인형 (Doll) (Feb 1, 2001) Conciertos/Tours *'2016:' Shin Hye Sung Concert "Weekly Delight" *'2013-2014:' Shin Hye Sung Concert The Yeasr´s Journey (30-31 de diciembre) *'2009:' Keep Leaves Tour In Seoul *'2008:' Live Tour Side 1 - Live And Let Live In Seoul *'2007:' First Tour In Seoul Conciertos participativos *'2014:' KBS Open concert - Grupo S (04 de noviembre) *'2014:' SMTOWN Shanghai - Grupo S (18 de octubre) *'2014:' Magnate concert - shanghai (01 de octubre) *'2014:' I want music cool - macau (13 de septiembre) *'2014:' Idol Crazy concert (02 de agosto) *'2014:' The young the future (12 de julio) *'2014:' Taipei korea culture tourism exhibition (05 de julio) *'2014:' Yashion carnival (03 de mayo) *'2011:' The road not taken concert - shanghai *'2009:' Family concert *'2009:' Keep leaves live show Composiciones *Shinhwa Vol. 2 "At Your Side (너의 곁에서)" *Shinhwa Vol. 3 "Never Come To Me" *Shinhwa Vol. 3 "Vortex" *Shinhwa Vol. 3 "Wedding March" *Shinhwa Vol. 4 "Hey, Come On" *Shinhwa Vol. 4 "Falling in Love" *Shinhwa Vol. 4 "Sure I Know" *Shinhwa Vol. 4 "바램 ( I Swear)" *Shinhwa Vol. 6 " Red Sunset (노을)" *Shinhwa Vol. 7 "Oh" (compuesta junto a Minwoo) *Shinhwa Vol. 9 "Destiny of Love (흔적)" *Shin Hye Sung Vol. 1 "Don't Leave" (compuesta junto a JPS) *Shin Hye Sung Vol. 1 "Same Thought" (compuesta junto a Park Chang Hyun) *Shin Hye Sung Vol. 1 "Punishment (벌)" (compuesta junto a Kim Do Hyun) *Shin Hye Sung Vol. 1 "A Song For You" *Shin Hye Sung Vol. 1 "After... " *Shin Hye Sung & Lyn Said... She Said... "Echo" *Group S Fr. in Cl "I Swear" (compuso las partes en inglés) *Group S Fr. in Cl "I Believe" *S.E.S Vol. 1 "Good-Bye" (Rap de Eric) *S.E.S Vol. 2 "Kiss" (Rap de Eric) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Shinhwa, S (Supreme) *'Colores favoritos: '''Blanco y negro. *'Comida favorita: Comida con semillas de sésamo y aceite. *'Especialidad: '''Taekwondo: corbata negro y cuatro Dans. * '''Educación: '''Departamento de Inglés, Universidad Cheonan. * '''Idioma: '''Coreano y Ingles *'Religión: 'Cristiana *Shin Hye sung es el vocalista principal del grupo Shinhwa. *Fue descubierto en un casting en Estados Unidos y fue el primer miembro del grupo en unirse. *Desde el comienzo demostró un gran talento cantando con una voz preciosa, siendo elegido la mejor voz masculina de Corea (BoA era la femenina) y uno de los mejores vocalistas, superando incluso al mismísimo Kang Ta (H.O.T.). *Cada canción que promocionaba de sus álbumes se volvían todo un éxito en las ventas coreanas, estando en los top 10 de las listas por meses. *El apodo "Mommy Bird" nació por un programa que Shinhwa hizo en el 2001 llamado X-File: Stunt Drive, donde Junjin tenía un reto muy arriesgado que hacer con un coche. Hyesung le puso el apodo de "Baby Bird" en ese entonces. *Le encanta jugar a los juegos de rol en el ordenador. *Hyesung es muy conocido por sus creaciones tales como el "Crab dance" y sus palabras abreviadas como por ejemplo "Kkam-Nol", que significa estar sorprendido y "simbaddul" que significa mi corazón casi se sale. Por sus populares abreviaciones le bautizaron con el nombre Kim Se Jong (creador de la escritura coreana). *Quedó tercero en un campeonato nacional de taekwondo. *Aparte del grupo Shinhwa, Hyesung también ha hecho un proyecto con sus amigos Kang Ta y Lee Ji Hoon, un trío llamado S (Supreme) o Project-S, llegando a sacar un disco con la colaboración de Eric Moon (Shinhwa). *En el segundo concierto de The Return, Hyesung se lesionó nuevamente la rodilla, al igual que 10 años atrás. Se ausentó de las promociones de Venus pero poco después, se pudo recuperar con éxito. *Hyesung también colabora con diversos artistas en singles especiales y en OST de dramas y películas. *En un programa de televisión, jugó al bungee con Yoo Bin del grupo Wonder Girls. *Entre sus relaciones amorosas encontramos a la miembro de S.E.S, Yoo Soo Young y también a la actriz Yoo Min. *Bromea diciendo que es el más sexy del grupo. *Regresó en invierno de 2012 con su nuevo álbum titulado "Winter Poetry" con la canción principal "It'd be nice if it were you". *Le gustaría colaborar en una canción con la cantante solista IU ya que le considera una buena cantante y con mucho talento. *Cuando Shinhwa aún vivían juntos, a Hyesung le encantaba dormir en el pecho de sus miembros hasta el punto en el que Minwoo le regañó por ello. Jugaban al juego de piedra, papel o tijeras y si Hyesung ganaba, los miembros dejarían que se acostase en su pecho. *Aunque cantar no es su única cualidad, siendo también un buen compositor. * Tiene un gran parecido a el actor Jung II Woo * Este 2014 revelo que está preparando un proyecto especial por el próximo décimo aniversario de su debut como solista. Estará lanzando una nueva versión de sus previos éxitos como solista cada mes, presentando a un artista especial en cada canción. Cada sencillo digital que será lanzado cada mes al final formará “Once Again”, un álbum remake que será lanzado a fines de año. * En el proyecto remake '"Once Again" '''cada cancion colaboro con artistas especiales como Lyn, Im Chang Jung, Snacky Chan, Ock Joo Hyun, Vanilla Acoustic y Dear Cloud. * En 2014 El Grupo S (Supreme) El y sus compañero Kang Ta y Lee Ji Hoon harán su regreso despues de 11 años con un mini-ambul titulado “Autumn Breeze” en octubre. * Se desmayo una vez en la cabina de grabación en el nuevo álbum WE. Durante el concierto, Kim Dong Wan''' dijo que tuvieron algunos problemas durante la grabación de su nuevo álbum, revelando: “Incluso Shin Hye Sung se desmayó una vez en la cabina de grabación” * Shin Hye Sung juntos a Lee Min Woo serán jurados especiales en el programa de audición Mundial de Colaboración chino-coreano "Super Idol" '''saldra al aire el 14 de julio en MBC MUSIC. * Lanzara un álbum especial para celebrar 10mo aniversario de su debut en solitario, El primer álbum en solitario “Love of May”, será lanzado como una edición especial el 30 de septiembre. Sus agencia, Live Works, anunció: “el álbum debut en solitario de Shin Hye Sung, ‘Love of May’, se volverá a crear en una edición especial, y estará en pre-pedido desde hoy”. * La entrada para su concierto solitario '''WEEKLY DELIGHT en enero se agotaron en 5 minutos. * Shin Hye Sung y Lee Min Woo de Shinhwa aparecerán en BOYS24 han sido elegidos como líderes del programa de supervivencia de unidades BOYS24 de Mnet. Galería shinhyesung.jpg Shin-Hye-Sung80922003 (1).jpg shinhwa-hyesung3.jpg Shin_Hye_Sung1.jpg Shin_Hye_Sung2.jpg Shin_Hye_Sung3.jpg Shin Hye Sung4.jpg Shin_Hye_Sung5.jpg Videografía SHIN HYE SUNG - THE ROAD NOT TAKEN 신혜성 '째각째각' MV| THE ROAD NOT TAKEN 신혜성(Shin Hye Sung) - 그대라면 좋을텐데-0| Winter Poetry HQ Shin Hyesung - Because of You MV| Because of You 신혜성 - 3RD SIDE2 '왜 전화했어...' M V Full Ver.-0| 왜 전화했어... Shin Hye Sung - Same Thought-0| Same Thought 신혜성 그대라서 M V Full Ver.| 그대라서 신혜성 - 지우고, 버리고, 잊어도... M V Full Ver.| 지우고, 버리고, 잊어도... 신혜성 - 거울 M V Full Ver.| 거울 Categoría:Shinhwa Company Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista2005 Categoría:JSolista2010